Funnel Cakes
by brokensmiles143
Summary: Austin tries to take Ally out on their "second, first date". But being held up at the studio doesn't help when they're trying to make their reservaations. While thinking, Ally is reminded on how funnel cakes changed how they felt about each other. For Shelby :D COMPLETE


**This oneshot is inspired by my favorite show of all time, Friends. For any of you that watch the show, it's the one between Ross and Rachel where Ross had to work overtime at the museum. Dedicated to rocker729 (Shelby). Thanks for being patient darling, and I hope you like it! BTW, I really hate the summary, so erm.. heehee ok just read now :D**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I watched Austin walk around the sound booth. He told me that he was apparently 'figuring out where the best spot is to record' or whatever the hell that meant. I, on the other hand, had my arms crossed and my bottom lips poked out, creating a small pout.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a strapless black sparkly dress that stops around mid thigh. It was tighter towards the bottom, and it had small ripples through the entire dress. Along to match were my black heels that I had taken off from standing too long. I huffed once more before sitting on the nearby couch and pulling out my phone. I sit and play a game on my phone, waiting for him to finish up. After ten minutes went by, I sighed and put my phone away.

I look at Austin. He was wearing a nice button down plaid shirt with his signature ripped jeans. No studded jackets, thank god. I press the button on the booth and speak into it.

"Austin? Are you done yet babe?" He shoots me an apologetic smile but shakes his head. I sit down on the chair and let my shoulders slump down. I looked at the clock which read 7:19.

"I'm almost done Ally, I promise." He shoots me a flirty wink and he smiles. I giggle for a while, but then it all goes away once I was reminded that we had to go.

Austin and I had 8 o'clock reservations at The Silver Palate, a new restaurant on the upper side of Miami. Austin and I both got all dressed up and headed out. We were in the car, talking about how much fun we were going to have. Especially because we decided that it was going to be our second, first date. Don't even ask how the first, first date went, because that ended in disaster. We were going to have so much fun. That is, until he was called back to the studio because he didn't finish recording some of the parts for his new EP coming out in a few weeks.

I threw my head back and grabbed a glass of water. I looked through the glass and smiled at Austin's behavior. As of right now, he was trying to untangle the mess of cords that were on the floor, but in the process, he got his arm entangled in the mess. I started to chuckle and his head shot up. He gave me a cute smile before throwin the bunch on the floor and tapped the mic.

"Ally babe could you hit record please?" I nodded and pressed the button. I got up and lied down on the couch. watching Austin record ran back through the memories that we had together. Like there was this one time we went to the fair...

[]

After they got off the Ferris wheel, they laughed and smiled as they went to go find something to eat. Ally hugged the giant bear Austin won her close, and Austin slowly reached over and intertwined their hands together. As they walked over to the funnel cake stand, Austin cleared his throat and looked at her.

"So um Ally," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously, you could see the reddish tint on his cheeks, "I've been meaning to ask you if you would, erm," he had stopped there, trying to gather up all his thoughts together.

"Maybe go out with me?" Austin stuttered, looking down. Ally gave him a cute smile, but she too was feeling kind of flushed. However, she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Aren't I out with you right now?" Ally gave him a big toothy smile **(but not the creepy kind like those weird homeless people who ask for money, and like erg...)**. Austin looked up into her eyes, but he instantly wished that he had kept looking down. Her big brown eyes were almost see through, they had this certain kind of clarity, but this rich deep brown color that made them mesmerizing.

"No, I um," he said, not breaking his stare, " I wanted to be able to call you my girlfriend." Ally continued the stare for a bit longer, but then tore away from his eyes. Though she continued smiling for a bit, she walked towards the funnel cake stand a little more before turning around.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Ally questioned, trying to keep the smile off of her face. Austin, however shook his head, his eyes filling with hope.

"I would probably kiss you senseless," he said, his shoulders slumping a bit in contentment. Ally pursed her lips together and tilted her head to the left. She tapped her finger to her chin, making a thinking face. Austin smiled at her, instantly knowing that she was teasing him. "Okay, so what if I said no?"

Austin shook his head furiously. "I would probably curl up in a ball and start crying." Ally poked out her bottom lip and pouted. "Well that won't be fun would it?" Austin chuckled and shook his head. He slung his arm over her shoulder and led them over to the stand. He ordered one funnel cake for the both of them.

When they got their funnel cake, they found a bench to sit on, and they started to devour it. "So," Austin said, ripping a piece off the cake, "You never answered my question." Ally gave him another cute smile and hugged him with the arm that wasn't holding the funnel cake. he nuzzled his head into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

When they pulled back, he smiled. "So is that a yes?" She bit her lip and nodded shyly. Austin's eyes filled up with happiness and hugged her once more. When he pulled away, he touched her nose quickly. She giggled at first, but then her whimsical face turned angry. "Don't do that, ever again," She said seriously.

Austin shook his head. "No, you have flour all over you nose now!" He tried to wipe it off, but she would always avoid his touch by squirming away. Austin laughed and pulled his hand away, afraid that she might bite it off or something. "You're such a struggle Ms Ally Dawson."

Ally gave him the biggest and most adorable smile and nodded. "It's a package deal buddy. You get me, and you get the struggle." She touched his cheek with her thumb and stroke it gently. "Hey Austin," she asked softly. He replied with an equally soft 'hmm', him looking a bit dazed by her actions.

"Remember like forever ago when you told me that you'd kiss me senseless?" Ally asked with a small smirk on her face. Austin's face brightened up a bit and nodded. His index finger was placed under her chin as he lifted it up, bringing her eyes to his own. He inched a bit closer, his breath was felt on her skin. Through all of this, their stare had not broken. As they inched closer, both their eyes fluttered closed as his lips were gently placed onto hers.

They kissed for a while, and unlikely for them, their forgotten funnel cake had gone cold.

[]

"Ally? Ally baby wake up," Austin started shaking me, trying to wake me up. I turned around and slowly opened my eyes. Austin smiled over me. "Morning baby, how'd you sleep?" I smiled and yawned, wishing I could go back to sleep. I picked up my phone and looked at the time.

9:37

My eyes widened and shut off my phone. My head hung low and I had a sad look on my face. "I'm sorry it took so long Ally. And I'm sorry we missed our reservations. So much for a second, first date huh?" I grabbed his much larger hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's fine Austin, I know how busy you are." I stroked his cheek gently with my hand, my thumb running through his facial features. I gave him a smile, but he just shook his head.

"No, its not. Just because I'm busy doesn't mean that I shouldn't spend time with my girlfriend." He placed his other hand over mine and pulled me up. "Let's go, I have an idea." He led me out of the recording booth, and out to who knows where.

On the way out, he went by the kitchen and dug around, and grabbed a blanket too. We walked outside, hand in hand. He set the blanket down and turned to me. "Orange or Apple juice?" I burst into a fit of giggles before responding.

"Oh definitely orange." He handed me the juice box and smiled. "Good choice." He set out some of the food he had grabbed and placed it on the blanket. He lied down on the blanket, and I lied down next to him. His fingers reached over and grabbed mine. The starry night was absolutely beautiful. The twinkly lights shined bright and it sparkled, the light illuminating both of our faces.

"Ally?" His soft tone breaking the silence. His face was turned so that he was looking at her. "Do you remember when I asked you out?" Ally turned her head to the right, mimicking his movement.

"I do. Actually, I was just thinking about that. I remember how nervous you were, how I kept teasing you, and how good that funnel cake was." He chuckled and placed a soft kidd on her cheek.

"I remember too. Especially the funnel cake." I giggled a bit, knowing that he would say that. "I also remember that you don't like me touching your nose. Even if I think that its really cute." I felt my cheeks turn red, and even though it was dark, I turned my head so that he couldn't see.

A beat passed by, and so did a moment of silence. A breeze flew by every here and there before Austin broke the silence once more. "You know I'm really glad you're my girlfriend right?" Ally gave him that same smile that she gave him on the day that he had asked her out.

"And why is that?" Her cheeks were shining from the light of the stars. Austin shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know. You make me really happy, I guess. You make me feel like I had just ridden a rollercoaster, and my heart's beating like super fast." Austin gave her a cheeky smile.

"You make my life interesting and more fun," Ally responded. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend too," she said before leaning in for a soft kiss. Her mind was completely empty during most kisses, but during this kiss, her mind was racing. In all though, she loved it. It made her heartbeat race, and her palms got sweaty. It felt like she was jolted back into life, and it made a certain kind of shock go through her. A good shock that is.

With all this going on, in the back of her mind she was still thinking about that day where Austin asked her out. It was probably a day that changed her and Austin forever.

The only thing that she regretted was that they never finished that funnel cake.

**Ok so a lot of you guys tell me not to hate my stuff, but I actually like this one. The only thing that I don't like is that it was pretty short... well there you have it guys! Did you like it? Drop a review, PM me, or whatever.**

**I was on the Austin and Ally wikia for the fanfiction section, and I like wrote a comment anonymously. In response, some like fangirled and said omg like 10 times :D Dear anonymous, if you're reading this, then I love you! Thanks for being a fan, and I'm glad you fangirled haha :D See you soon darling!**

**xox**


End file.
